In a Child's Name
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and Mary Beth investigate child sex abuse, and David helps Chris process her feelings throughout the case.


***Chris and David's Apartment***

Chris woke up on Monday, the day after she and David returned home from their girl's trip/surprise trip.

She gets up and gets ready for work, and after waking David up, goes to make them breakfast. She makes them scrambled egg whites and sausage and fruit. She loved their mornings together.

After they were done, they cleaned up the kitchen together and then walked to their cars in the parking garage. He helped her load her stuff in the car like he always did, and then kissed her goodbye.

"Love you babe, more than anything. See you tonight".

"Love you honey, hope today goes by fast." She kissed him back.

They headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris comes in and puts her stuff down. She signs in and goes to fill up her water bottle, and then she gets to work.

Mary Beth strolls in.

"Howdy partner, have a nice trip?"

"Oh yes. It was the best. I'm telling ya, Mary Beth, you and Harvey haven't lived until you have had a couples' massage and a mud bath. Extremely romantic".

"I will make a note of that".

They started working on case files, and about an hour later, the phone rang. Chris picked it up. "Lieutenant Keeler".

She listened for a few minutes, and then asked for the address. "We will be right there".

She hung up the phone and looked at Mary Beth. "We need to get to Manhattan General. Social Services has requested that we come talk to them about a case involving a minor".

"Right behind ya".

***Manhattan General Hospital***

Chris and Mary Beth arrived at the hospital. They made their way to the room they were given, room 824.

"Hi, I am Lieutenant Keeler, and this is Detective Lacey".

"Hi, I am Rebecca Owens, from Social Services."

"What's the case, Ms. Owens?"

"We got a tip about a girl who was being sexually abused. So we went to school and spoke with her; she confirmed it. We brought her here for an examination. I have been asking her questions in between the exams. They just took her for some x-rays, but just before that, she told me that it was her stepfather and stepbrother who raped her the first 2 times. She says shortly after that, her mom and the stepdad broke up; she told her mom what had happened. Her mom tells her it will be ok, and then a few weeks later, she was with a new guy. The new boyfriend comes over, and the mom says she cannot pay her bills. So the boyfriend pays the bills for her, on one condition- that he can have sex with the girl. The mom agreed, and told her that it was her job to keep the family happy and together and the lights on."

"How old is she?"

"11 years old."

"Can we speak with her when she gets back?"

"Certainly. She's hard to get to open up, but if you are persistent, she will eventually crack".

"Do you know the names of these guys, and the mother?"

Rebecca handed Chris a list of all the names that the child had given her.

Just then, an orderly wheeled the girl back into the room.

"Hi sweetie. This is Lieutenant Keeler, and Detective Lacey. They are with the police. They are going to help you like I am helping you".

"Hi honey. Can you tell me what your name is, or what you want us to call you?"

She nodded. "My name is Alyssa".

"Hi Alyssa. I am really sorry this has happened to you, but we are the police, and we are going to make sure that nobody ever does this to you again. I just need you to trust me on that, ok?" She nodded.

The nurse helped Alyssa get back into the bed and took the wheelchair away.

Chris grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed.

"Alyssa, can you tell me how many times you had to sleep with your stepdad?"

"2".

"Ok. And how many times did you sleep with your stepbrother?"

"2".

"Do you know what the word, 'rape', means?"

She shook her head.

"Rape is when someone forces you to have sexual intercourse with them, even if you don't want to. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. "Is that what happened to you?" She hesitated, and then she nodded.

"With each person?"

She nodded.

"And you told your mom what was happening?"

"Yes, and she didn't care. She told me it was ok after my stepdad and Luke did it. Then she said I had to do it when she got a new boyfriend. And he would bring his friends over."

"Did the friends rape you too?"

"Most of them. One didn't. He paid momma so that we could still have food, but when we went into the bedroom, he said we weren't going to do anything, because he said it wasn't right. I asked him to call someone and tell them what was happening, and he said he would think about it. But I never saw him again".

"Do you know what his name was?"

"Stephen Fisher. We called him the fisherman because he always had a boat on the back of his truck".

"Do you have any siblings, Alyssa?"

"Yes, a sister Paige. She is 7".

"Do you know if they did this to her?"

She shook her head. "No, mom wouldn't let them. Mom said it was my responsibility because I am the oldest".

Mary Beth came over and pulled a chair up. "Sweetheart, it is not your responsibility at all. Nobody, and I mean nobody, deserves that. Your mother told you wrong, and those men did you wrong. And we are going to make them pay through the legal system for what they did."

She nodded. "Am I going to be able to see Paige?"

"We are going to make sure that you and Paige are placed in the same home. And your only responsibility from now on is to be a kid. Can you handle that?" She nodded.

Chris stepped outside to put the call in to Uniforms to round up the suspects and take them downtown for questioning.

Mary Beth was talking to Alyssa. "Do you know where your dad lives?"

"He left us when I was little. Mom says he drinks too much".

"I see. Do you have a grandma that lives close, or an aunt?"

"We have mom's mom, our mimi. She lives in Tarrytown. We also have Daddy's mom, Gigi, who lives in Albany, but we haven't seen her for like 4 years now. And Aunt Tasha lives in Jersey, but I have no idea where".

Chris asked Ms. Owens to step out into the hall.

When they got out there, she looked at her and asked why Alyssa was in the hospital.

"We wanted to check her out to see if she was pregnant or had any internal injuries. As soon as the doctor is released, we will put her and her sister in a group home, until we can find some family to take them."

"Ok thank you. I will have an officer find their family."

Chris called a detective and asked her to go pick up Paige from school. She got word from the detectives that when they asked the mom to come down for questioning, she indicated that she knew what it was about and asked if she could pack her daughters their things. The uniform officer allowed her to do so, and even though it wasn't customary, it did mean the girls would be able to sleep in their own clothes tonight and they wouldn't have to go back to the house to get their stuff.

Chris and Mary Beth both promised Alyssa that she and Paige would be together, and that they were going to find a family member to take them in. "Where do you think you will feel the safest?"

"Well, we don't really know our mom's mom because mom said they didn't love us, and they didn't want to help us. She kept us away from them. Ever since we moved here when Paige was just a baby, we haven't seen any family at all."

Suddenly she had a memory. "Wait! That's not mom's mom. Mimi was our stepdad's mom. Mom told me once a long time ago that her parents moved to Westchester and she didn't talk to them anymore and she moved in with Ricky and Mimi".

"Alyssa, do you remember your mom's parent's names?"

She nodded. "We get cards from them sometimes, and mom lets me keep them if I get them from the mail before she does. They always sign it Memaw and Poppy, but the corner of the envelope says "Mike and Nancy Tucker".

"Good job, sweetheart".

"Alyssa, we have to go now. But I want to tell you what is happening. Ms. Owens is staying here with you until the doctor says you can go. Then, she is going to call me. If I have found your grandparents or your family, then hopefully you will get to go there. If not, you will go to another person's house, and they will take very good care of you and your sister. If for some reason, you are at their house and you don't feel safe, then I want you to call me, ok?" Alyssa nodded.

Chris handed Alyssa one of her business cards and wrote her cell phone number on the back. " I mean that, honey. Night or day. If you cannot get me, you can call 911 and ask them to page me".

Chris was seeing red about this case. All these people had the chance to be the hero and to make things right for these girls and instead they chose to victimize them further. It was sickening.

Chris and Mary Beth left the hospital and headed back to the office. Chris wanted to question the mother herself.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris and Mary Beth stopped at a deli and grabbed lunch, and then headed to the office. She was waiting for the mother to be processed, and the other suspects to be brought in.

Feldberg came by their office and they briefed him.

"The girls are Alyssa and Paige. Social Services received a tip and they checked it out and it turned out to be true. Basically, Alyssa and Paige's stepfather and stepbrother raped Alyssa twice each, and then she told her mother. The mother said it would be ok, and shortly after that, the mother and stepfather separated and he and the son moved out. She got a new boyfriend, and he started bringing friends over. In order to pay the bills, the boyfriend and his friends would pay to have sex with Alyssa, who is now 11, and the mother told her that it was her responsibility to keep the family together and the bills paid. Alyssa gave us the names of some family, and we are calling them. Uniforms are rounding up the men and the mother, and bringing them in for questioning. Social services is taking care of Alyssa and Paige and making sure they stay together."

"If there is one thing I won't stand for, that is the rape of a child, whether or not you are the rapist or you know about it, in my eyes you are just as guilty."

"I agree".

"Let me know what she says when you question her".

"Will do".

He went back to his office.

Chris and Mary Beth finished their lunch, and then Chris sent David a text. "What a day, and it's not even half over. Love you, honey. Can't wait to relax and de-stress with you tonight".

He responded quickly. "Dinner out with my lovely bride, and then a night of relaxation and destressing will commence. Love you babe".

She called the processing department and found out that the mother was ready for questioning.

She and Mary Beth headed to the tank.

***Questioning room***

Chris and Mary Beth went in and sat down. Chris had brought a legal pad and pen with her- she was a note taker, when she was pissed off. Mary Beth set up the tape recorder, just in case.

The uniforms brought in the mother, and removed her handcuffs, but then cuffed her to the back of her chair. She only had about 3 feet to move around, but her hands are free.

"Hello. I am Lieutenant Keeler, and this is Detective Lacey. Can you please state your name for the record?"

"Michelle Elisabeth Graves".

"Ms. Graves, do you know why we brought you in?"

"All I was told was that Alyssa had made some accusations and they needed to ask me questions about that".

"That's right. First off, who is Alyssa's father, and where can we find him?"

"His name is Matthew Barton, I have no idea where he is. We split up when Paige was just a few months old, and we haven't ever seen or heard from him again".

"What is the name of Alyssa and Paige's stepfather and stepbrother?"

"Ricky Graves and Luke Graves".

"Do you know their whereabouts?"

"Last I heard, they were living with his mom, Ginny. But they usually don't live with her too long. I can give you his lawyer's name, since we are getting a divorce and they can tell you how to contact him".

"Who is his lawyer?"

"Andrew Douglas, from Brooklyn. The white Andrew Douglas, not the Hispanic one".

"Thank you. Who are Stewart Reeves, Tyler Wilkinson, Stephen Fisher, and Hunter Davidson?"

"Stewart Reeves is my boyfriend. He grew up with Tyler, and Fisher. Hunter Davidson is Stephen's cousin".

"Do you have contact information for them as well?"

She wrote down Stephen's number and Tyler's.

"Stephen can give you Fisher's and Hunter's".

"Thank you. Now I am going to summarize what your daughter told us this morning, and then I want you to tell me if that's true or not".

She nodded.

"Social services received a tip from someone, I am not sure who, that stated that your daughter was being raped. Social services went to your daughter's school and interviewed Alyssa. She used different terms but she confirmed the tip. She was taken to Manhattan General and checked out thoroughly and we questioned her there. According to her, it was just her and not Paige. She stated that her stepfather did it first, and then her stepbrother did it. They both did it two times each. Rape. They raped her two times each. She says that she told you that it happened, and that you told her it was ok. Then you and her stepfather separated. After you got a new boyfriend, he started bringing friends over and they started paying you to have sex with her, and then she says the saddest part, in my opinion. She says that you told her it was her responsibility to do this, in order to keep the family together and keep the bills paid".

Michelle hung her head and tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you have a different version?"

"Not really. Can you tell me who called in the tip?"

"We don't know that yet. You will find out from your lawyer, I am sure".

"What happens to my girls now?"

"They are going to be placed either with family or in foster care. We have seen to it that they stay together."

"Can I decide who they are placed with?"

"No, you cannot".

"Can I tell you why I don't want them placed in certain homes?"

"Sure. We will take it into consideration".

"When I was growing up, my father was extremely physically abusive to me. I wasn't allowed to get B's, I wasn't allowed to get out of bed at night, for anything, not the bathroom, not water, nothing. If I did, I got belted. I wasn't allowed to only eat till I was full; I had to clean my plate. One time, I was about 13, and I didn't feel good- I was having cramps. I didn't want to eat everything on my plate, and because I didn't, he made me stand out in the snow for two hours, barefoot. When I had my girls, and their dad left, we started spending more time with my parents, especially because Paige was just a baby. I started seeing my dad treat Alyssa the same way he treated me, and I refused to let that pattern continue. So we left and I haven't spoken to my parents since. I am very afraid that if my girls are placed with them, they will be treated the same way I was. My sister Tasha moved to New Jersey and didn't even speak to me for 5 years because she would have had to go through them to have contact with me. She can verify what I am saying to you. Please don't put the girls with them. My girls deserve so much better than me or them".

"Noted, Ms. Graves. Can you give us your sister's name and information?"  
"Tasha Anderson. She lives in Trenton, New Jersey".

"Thank you".

"Do you admit to selling your daughter to these men?"

"My husband and stepson did it on their own. I knew nothing about that. The others, I did set that up with Stephen. He had the idea, and I went along with it, because he told me that was the only way we could pay my bills and his, and he told me that they were teaching her the right way to have sex, so that she wouldn't be a slut as a teenager. Yes, I admit to that".

"How many times did this happen?"

"Once or twice a month, for about 8-12 months, with each guy".

"Shame on you. You didn't teach your daughter anything, except what it was like to be raped. She is a kid, not an adult. Her only responsibility besides her schoolwork is to be a kid. Instead, you made her a rape victim. Shame on you".

She was crying harder. "I didn't know what else to do. I did the best I could with what I had at the time".

"I don't believe that. There is no situation dire enough that would make it ok for you to accept someone's money so that they can rape your child. Call it whatever you want, but it's rape and that's all it ever was or will ever be".

Mary Beth sat back down. Chris looked at Michelle.

"Michelle Graves you are hereby charged with at least 96 counts of contributing to the sexual abuse of a minor, 96 counts of child abuse, 96 counts of extortion. My boss is very thorough, and doesn't play around, so this number might go up. It is unlikely that it will decrease. However, you can bet that whatever the final count is, it's accurate. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you. You have the right to have the attorney present with you during questioning. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

She nodded.

She was taken away to be placed in a cell.

Chris and Mary Beth got up and headed upstairs to their office.

They stopped by Feldberg's office.

"She admitted all of it. She says she didn't know about the stepfather and the stepbrother. Alyssa indicated that as well, so it's possible that she didn't know. Even if she is telling the truth, based on my math and what she stated to me, I just charged her with 96 counts each of contributing to the sexual abuse of a minor, child abuse, and extortion. She indicated that she doesn't want her girls placed with her parents, as she feels they are abusive. She gave us the name of her sister who she says can back that up. We are going to call her now. Michelle was taken to questioning. Uniforms are still trying to find the others".

"Thanks Lieutenant. Good work, both of you".

They went back to their office.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in and called Tasha Anderson. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello, may I speak to a Tasha Anderson, please?"

"This is she".

"Hi. This is Lieutenant Christine Keeler with the NYPD. I am calling because we removed two girls from your sister, Michelle's home this afternoon, and we need to place them with a family or a foster home. Your sister was just questioned and she indicated that her parents wouldn't be a good fit. She also indicated that you would feel the exact same. Can you tell me more about that?"

"Ma'am, my sister Michelle is a pathological liar. She cut my parents out of the girls lives because she wanted a babysitter to watch them all the time so she could constantly party. My parents didn't mind watching the girls every now and then, but not every single night. So she took them away and told everyone that my father abused her, which is simply not true. She has no business being a mother, none at all. Please tell me, are my nieces ok?"

"Well, one is and one isn't. But there will be healing, because I am going to see to it that your sister never sees them again. So you are telling me that your parents would be a good placement for your nieces? She indicated to us that you left the family and didn't speak to her for 5 years because of your dad's abuse".

"That isn't true. She ran away from home at 15, when they wouldn't let her marry her boyfriend. She and her boyfriend went to another state and got married and for 5 years we didn't know where she was. We didn't see her again until she was 7 months pregnant with Paige. And of course I think my parents would be great for the girls- they see my kids every day. Please take my word for it and not hers."

"Can you give us your parent's contact information? We will be happy to go out and question them, and see if what you are saying is true."

"Yes, of course". She gave them the phone number.

"Where are the kids now, Lieutenant?"

"We questioned Alyssa this morning. She was at the hospital. Paige was on her way to being taken out of school and then brought to the hospital. The social worker told me that she would keep them together. If we couldn't find a family home for them, she would find them a foster home".

"I just cannot believe all of this. I haven't seen Alyssa since she was 4, and Paige was just about 3 months old or so".

"Well Paige is now 7. Alyssa is a very beautiful but fragile 11 year old. She will need reassurance that she is the victim here, and that she is worthy and pretty and that she isn't to blame, or isn't a bad person".

"We will do all of that, and then some. I am going to head to my parent's house, and I will meet you there. Thank you"

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson".

Chris hung up and called the number of the grandparents.

She looked at Mary Beth. "Well the sister says that Michelle is lying, and that she left because her parents wouldn't let her marry at 15; then when she came back, she had Alyssa and was just a few months shy of having Paige. They reconciled for a few months, but she left and took the girls when her parents wouldn't be 24/7 babysitters so she could party all the time. They haven't seen her since. The sister says her kids see them every day".

She hung up and tried the phone call again after about 10 minutes. This time they answered.

"Hello? May I please speak to Mr. Or Mrs. Tucker?"  
"This is Nancy Tucker".

"Hi ma'am. My name is Lieutenant Christine Keeler with the NYPD. Do you by chance have a daughter named Michelle Graves?"

"Yes, I have a daughter named Michelle. I am not sure if her last name is Graves, but her middle name is Elisabeth, and she has at least 2 children- girls, Alyssa and Paige."

"Yes, ma'am. That's her. We are calling because we removed the girls from her custody this morning, and they need a place to stay. Can they possibly come stay with you for the time being?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, well we are going to come to your home and ask you some questions and then we will go from there. Are you going to be home in about an hour or so?"

"Yes ma'am. Come anytime".

"Thank you, see you soon".

She hung up and then looked at Mary Beth. "Wanna ride out to Westchester with me?"

"Sure thing, Chris".

They signed themselves out for 5, and headed to Westchester. They should be there by 2.

***Westchester***

They pulled up to the address they were given. A nice house, 4 columns, front porch. 2 car garage, big yard. Typical all-American home.

They rang the doorbell and a sweet little lady let them inside.

"Hello, I am Nancy Tucker. Please, come in".

"Hello, I am Lieutenant Keeler, and this is my partner, Detective Lacey".

She showed them to the living room, and they sat down.

Her husband came in and joined them. "HI, I'm Mike".

They shook hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tucker, I just want to catch you up to speed." She told them all about Social services and what Alyssa had mentioned. She then told them about Michelle.

"So we brought Michelle in for questioning today, and she admitted to all of it. She stated that she didn't know that her husband or stepson was raping Alyssa, but she allowed the other rapes to occur after she split from the husband. She stated that she felt that you two were abusive and she didn't want that for her children, so she did whatever she had to do in order to pay the bills. She stated that Tasha left because she couldn't handle the abuse and that she would back her up. So we called Tasha, and she didn't back her up, she backed up you guys. So we decided to come get your side of the story".

"Michelle has been floating these abuse allegations for years. Social services investigated us, and they found that her allegations were baseless. She took the girls when we told her that we were not going to be her babysitter any longer and she hasn't spoken to us since. We haven't seen the girls since they were 4 and 3 months old".

"Well, they are now 7 and 11. We haven't seen Paige yet, but we did see Alyssa and she is a lovely, lovely girl. She is going to need some reassurance though".

"So her mother let her friends rape her?"

"Yes sir. She told her that it was her responsibility to keep the family together and that was how they were paying the bills".

"That is shameful. Can we see the girls?"

"We will call social services and see if they can bring the girls here".

Chris called Rebecca Owens and told her that the grandparents in Westchester had readily agreed to take them in.

"We will be there in about 30 minutes".

"Ok thank you. We will be here".

Chris and Mary Beth were given a tour of the house, and liked what they saw. These girls were going to have a very nice home.

"Lieutenant, has our daughter been charged yet?"

"yes and no. Yes, because I charged her myself. No, because my boss, the District Attorney will probably add more charges. I did the calculations based on what she told me and what Alyssa had said- there were 4 men who were brought in to rape her, and that happened once or twice a month, per guy, for about 8-12 months. I went with 2x a month, for 12 months, times 4 guys, and reached 96. She was charged with 96 counts of contributing to sexual abuse of a minor, 96 counts of child abuse, and 96 counts of extortion, since she took money from them in exchange for the rape".

"When will she have a court date?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, at 1."

He nodded. "we will be there".

The grandmother looked at Chris. "why was Alyssa taken to the hospital?"

"Standard procedure. They did x-rays to see if she had broken bones or internal injuries, and a pelvic exam. According to the nurse, she hasn't started her period yet, so there was no chance of her being pregnant, but they took a test anyway and it was negative". She nodded.

They saw the car from Social Services pull up.

Chris and Mary Beth hung back while the Tuckers were reunited with their grandchildren.

"I kind of remember you. I remember this house too".

Paige clung to Alyssa. "Paige it's ok. This is Memaw, and Poppy. They are going to take care of us".

She took Mrs. Tucker's hand and she showed them where their room was.

Rebecca Owens had several shopping bags.

"What's in the bags?"

"The mother was allowed to pack their clothes for them, but everything was too small or ripped. So we went to the apartment with a uniformed officer and the landlord let us in- they were able to get some toys and their stuffed animals, but none of the clothes were usable. So we went shopping, and we got them enough clothes to last them a week or two."

The door opened just then, and a lady with 2 girls and a boy came in. She put the kids in the backyard and told them not to come inside until she told them to, and came back to the living room.

"Hi, I am Tasha."

"Hello, I am Lieutenant Keeler, we spoke on the phone. This is my partner, Mary Beth Lacey, and Rebecca Owens, from Social Services".

"Nice to meet all of you".

"Mrs. Anderson, we interviewed your parents and I found them to be extremely well capable and willing of taking your nieces. In fact, your parents took the girls to their room to show them where they would be staying".

She nodded. "Thank you. I am so glad that someone is standing up for these girls".

"We definitely are. What they have been through, especially Alyssa, is absolutely heinous".

Just then, the Tucker's came back into the living room with Alyssa and Paige. Paige was holding Poppy's hand now.

"Hi girls, do you remember me?"

"Kind of. Are you my aunt?"

Tasha nodded. Alyssa went over and gave her a hug. Tasha hugged her back. She leaned down to say hi to Paige. Paige smiled at her but clung to Poppy.

"I have some kids of my own, and they are in the backyard. They would love to meet their cousins. You guys want to meet them?"

"How old are they?"

"Savannah is 12, Wyatt is 9, and Olivia is 6".

She took them to the backyard to meet their cousins.

Rebecca introduced herself to the Tuckers, and gave them the shopping bags.

"I have some paperwork that I am going to need you guys to fill out and return to my office, and some papers for you to take to their school tomorrow. Paige is fine to return to school, and Alyssa is physically fine, but she is emotionally very fragile. So if she says she wants to stay home, I wouldn't push it. I would say give her a week, max and then if she still isn't going to school, call me". She handed them a card with her number on it.

"The landlord told us that she is behind in rent 2 months today. If she isn't paid in full by the end of the month for all 3 months, he will put their things on the street. Now, I explained to him that she had been arrested and was facing serious charges, and he indicated that he would allow her family to come in and pack up her things. We were in there- there isn't much that the girls could use, because all of the clothes were too small; however, there were pictures and personal effects that she might want to go to someone or she might want to keep one day that should probably be saved. Anyways, he said that if you call him, he will make the arrangements to let you in".

She handed them his card. "Thank you, so much Ms. Owens. And you too, Lieutenant Keeler and Detective Lacey".

"No problem ma'am."

Tasha brought the kids in then.

"Alyssa and Paige, come say goodbye".

Alyssa came over and hugged on both Chris and Mary Beth. Chris hugged her back and told her that she was safe there, but to call her if she needed something.

Rebecca told her they would see her at the two- week checkup.

Rebecca and Mary Beth and Chris all left and headed out, happy that a positive ending had been reached.

Chris dropped Mary Beth off at home, and then headed home herself.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in at exactly 5:20. David was already home. She heard him in the office on the phone.

She went and changed clothes, and came back to the kitchen and made herself a club soda with lots of lime. In her drinking days, she would have been at least 3 deep into a bottle of scotch within 5 minutes of getting home on a case like this.

She stood there in the kitchen, just drinking the club soda and refilling the glass. She didn't know where David was taking her to dinner, she just knew she was ready to go.

He came out of the office then, and came directly to her. "Hi babe! Did your day get better?"

She turned around and kissed him, and then shook her hand to indicate so-so.

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

She nodded, took another swig of club soda, and hugged him as she sat down the glass.

He rubbed her back and held her tight.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She leaned back against the counter and put her hands on his arms. "Cliffs notes version is, 11 year old was raped 2x by her stepdad, 2x by her stepbrother, and around 96 times total by the mom's boyfriend and 3 of his friends, for about 2 years, and the mom told her that it was her responsibility to do this because they were paying for it and that was how they are paying the bills. Someone called in a tip to Social services and they investigated and removed the kids this morning. One of those friends gave them bill money, and didn't rape her, but we haven't found anything to indicate that he reported what was happening. Kids were placed this afternoon with the maternal grandparents, whom the mom told us were abusive, and they got to meet their cousins who they haven't seen in 7 years or met, ever".

He held her close. "Oh babe, that case sounds rough. You helped the girls though and they are safe now, so that's all that matters".

"I know". He could feel how tight her shoulders were.

"How about we go out to dinner? We have all of those gift cards to use".

"Sounds good to me."

They picked Benihana. Chris went and changed into some black shorts and a white spaghetti strap v-neck tank top. She put on her black wedges, and she was ready to go. At the last minute, she took the wedges off, and put black flip flops on instead.

"You look sensational, babe".

He was wearing khaki shorts and a red striped button down short sleeve shirt and some brown flip flops.

They headed out the door, and held hands all the way to the car.

***Benihana***

Chris and David were seated almost immediately. They ordered their usual-filet and shrimp for him, Steak and lobster for her, both with fried rice.

Chris asked for extra garlic butter on her fried rice and didn't even think about how unhealthy it was. She and David were so full they could hardly move when they were done.

They headed to Target on the way home, and Chris found a new book to read. She and David went to grab some more shampoo and conditioner, and she found him on the body oil aisle. They smelled a few aromatherapy massage oils, and picked one that they both loved, that was specifically for stress and relaxation. They picked up some of the aroma pads that you are supposed to use with it, and then they checked out.

They got in the car.

"You want to get in the hot tub, babe?"

"I don't think so. Not tonight. I think I just want to lay down".

They headed home, and went inside.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in and put the leftovers in the fridge. Chris went and put her pajamas on, and headed to the bed. It wasn't even 9 p.m, but she was exhausted. She climbed in bed and David came in and changed into his pj's too. He climbed in the bed, and got behind her. She leaned back against him, and he started to rub her shoulders. After about 30 minutes, he put the new massage oils on the pads, and she removed her top, and he had her lay on the pads so the oils could sink in. She laid her head in his lap and he gave her a face and head massage and then flipped her over and gave her a back massage. When he was done, they just wrapped their arms around each other and laid very still.

"thank you honey. You always make me feel better".

She kissed him.

"You're welcome babe. I hope tomorrow is a better day for you".

"Me too".

"This fragrance…you should wear it more often".

"I'm not wearing anything, just the aromatherapy oils".

"Coconut and mint, it's you, babe".

She laughed at him, and then kissed him lightly. He started kissing her neck and she tousled his hair. They made love, and then fell asleep.

***the next morning***

Chris woke up and got ready for work when her alarm went off. David joined her in the shower as a surprise, and as a result, she didn't have time to cook him breakfast. But it was worth it.

She quickly got ready, and he did too. She managed to pop a bagel into the toaster, and then lost track of time getting her stuff together. She smelled it burning but it was too late.

"Damn it!". She threw the bagels into the trash.

David came out then.

"Listen honey, I am sorry, but no breakfast today. We lost track of time".

"Best time waster ever". He kissed her. "It's ok, babe. I will pick something up".

They left and headed to the car. He helped her put her stuff in, and then embraced her.

"I love you more than anyone, babe. Hurry home to me so we can finish our shower". He kissed her.

"Will do. Are you going to be in court today? I am going to be at Michelle Graves' hearing at 1".

"I will be there-my trial should be ending then".

"Great. I love you honey". She kissed him back.

They headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris and Mary Beth came in and did the usual- signing in, and filling water bottles. They got right to work. Uniforms had brought in the guys, and the other detectives had questioned them. They were still being held in case Chris wanted to question them further.

"According to Detective Perkins, who interviewed our 4 lovely men, the boyfriend admitted to all of it, and said that it had been his idea, but that Michelle was on board from the very beginning. He indicated they didn't know what else to do, they had bills to pay. His parents wouldn't help and she didn't speak to hers, so they didn't have any other options."

"That's disgusting".

"The other two guys, Tyler Wilkinson and Hunter Davidson, admitted their role and both said they had a sex addiction. They indicated that It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but that Michelle indicated to them that if they stopped she would call the cops and have them sent to jail. So they continued. Hunter indicated that their apartment was really small and gross, so he figured that they would move soon and it would stop then."

"What a stand-up guy, I mean he's raping a kid but it's ok because she is going to move soon". Mary Beth was sick to her stomach.

"And Stephen Fisher, he's the one who reported it to Social Services. According to him, he reported it every other month for about 8 months. It took 8 phone calls before Social Services called him back. Each time, he says he took Alyssa into the room, turned on a porn video on his phone and placed it by the door, and then told Alyssa that he wasn't going to hurt her and that he was trying to get the police to come. He doesn't know why he didn't call 911, he felt like calling social services was the appropriate thing to do. He swears up and down he never touched Alyssa once, but he would still pay the cost so that their bills could get paid and the kids would have groceries."

"That's great. She has at least one hero in her corner".

Chris picked up the phone and asked them to bring Fisher in for questioning. She hung up and called the Tuckers, and asked them to bring Alyssa in as well.

She and Mary Beth headed to question Fisher themselves.

***Questioning room***

Chris and Mary Beth went into the questioning room and Stephen Fisher was brought in.

"Hello, I am Lieutenant Keeler. I just wanted to ask you a few more questions. This is my partner Detective Lacey".

"Fisher, do you know who you spoke with when you called Social Services?"

"It was always after hours, so I just left messages. They were always the same- I left my name and number and indicated that I was reporting child sexual abuse. Nobody called me back until like the 8th time. I just kept at it- every time they called me to come over, I knew what they wanted or needed. So I would take Alyssa into the bedroom and tell her that I wasn't going to do anything but that we were going to pretend that we had. I told her I was still going to pay for it, so that they could eat. She would always hug me, and go sit on the bed. I would set a timer and when it went off, we would go back out into the living room. I always gave her mom extra money, because she would say that if I didn't, she would have to start putting the little one in it. I couldn't' imagine that. So I did my best to stop it, and it took 8 months".

"So you are saying that you never touched her in a sexual manner?"

"No ma'am. Not one time".

A uniformed officer came in and told them that the Tuckers were there. Mary Beth stood up. "I got it, Chris".

Mary Beth headed next door to the room where Alyssa was. "Hi ya, Alyssa. Can I ask you a question?"

Alyssa nodded.

"Did Stephen Fisher, or Fisherman, ever touch you sexually?"

"Nope. We just pretended to make mom happy".

"Thank you honey. You stay right here and I will be right back".

She came back to the room where Chris was interviewing Stephen Fisher.

"Alyssa corroborates his story".

Chris stood up. "Mr. Fisher, you are free to go, but we will need you to testify at the trial, if there is one".

"Absolutely".

He shook hands with both of them, and then Chris opened the door and instructed the officer to release him as long as they had an address on file.

They went to the room where Alyssa was. There was an officer in there with her.

"Hi there, beautiful! Thanks for coming in. We wanted to ask you some more questions, if that's ok".

She nodded.

"So these guys that you had to sleep with- was it all of them in the same night each time, or different nights?"

"Different nights. Mom would tell them I wanted it and they would pay her and then she would threaten to have them sleep with Paige if they didn't pay enough. She threatened to call the cops if they said no. And Stewart would always come in while I was sleeping and do it. I woke up every night it seemed to him touching me and having sex with me".

"Alyssa, did you ever tell them no?"

"In the beginning. But they said they would tell mom and she said she would beat me if I didn't, so after a few times, I just started giving in. Fisherman was the only one who didn't touch me and tried to help".

"well, he isn't in jail. But everyone else is. We are still looking for your stepdad and stepbrother.".

She nodded.

"If you go to Mimi's, check the attic. They always hide there when the cops come".

"Ok, sweet girl. We are going to see you later. Your mom is going to be in court today, but I promise you, she isn't going to get out. She will stay in jail".

"You go enjoy being a kid, ok?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for locking them up and taking me to my grandparents."

"You're welcome sweetie. That's our job".

The uniformed officer took Alyssa back to her grandparents then, and Chris and Mary Beth went back to their office. It was just now 9 a.m.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris sat down at her desk and saw a message that said "Call your husband".

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hi babe- are you out in the field today?"

"NO, I am in my office till 12:30, when I head to court. Are you in your office today?"

"I am in court at 10, and it will be over by 12. I will see you at court".

"Ok, love you."

"Love you"

They hung up.

About ten minutes later, a delivery guy came in and handed Chris a to-go container with a note that said "Thanks for this morning. Love David".

She opened it, and saw that it was her favorite egg white omelet-bacon, cheddar, sausage, tomato, and mushroom- with avocado and extra cheddar, from their favorite brunch place.

"That man….how sweet".

"What did you do for him this morning, Christine?"

"Some things, Mary Beth, should stay between a husband and wife, or in this case, in their shower". She smiled.

"Some things do, Christine. Harvey on the other hand, prefers the ocean".

They chuckled and got back to work. Chris devoured her omelet.

She and Mary Beth worked on paperwork till 12; they took a break for lunch, and then headed to court.

***Courthouse***

Chris and Mary Beth showed up at 12:40. Their hearing started at 1.

They saw the Tucker's sitting outside in the hallway.

"Hello. How was last night?"

"It was great. They adjusted very well. Paige wanted her mama at bedtime, but we explained that she wasn't going to see mama for a while and Alyssa reassured her, so she got over it pretty quickly. They are such a joy to have around".

"That's great. So today is just a formality -they are going to ask for bond, and we are going to oppose it, and the judge will almost certainly deny it. If he gives her bail, it will be astronomical. And we will ask for no contact between her and the children, which includes you. My boss is really great at that".

"I would like to speak with her, after the hearing. How do I arrange that?"

"I will ask my boss. It will be up to him".

Feldberg got there at 12:55, and Chris asked him if Michelle could have a visit with her parents.

"Sure, after the hearing. I will tell the bailiff."

David got there just a few minutes later, and kissed Chris.

He and Mary Beth and Chris sat on the side behind Feldberg.

The hearing started at 1:10, and Feldberg laid the case out for the judge. He called on Chris to verify that everyone had admitted that it was her idea and that she was blackmailing them and extorting them as well. She was formally charged with 72 counts of contributing to the sexual abuse of a minor, 72 counts of child abuse, 96 counts of blackmail, and 96 counts of extortion. Feldberg asked for no bond, and her public defender asked for bond so that she could "right the ship".

"It is in the opinion of this court that there is no way that you can fully "right the ship" as you say. Your child was a victim of your greed, and therefore, I am imposing no bond".

The bailiff took her to the conference room next door, and Chris and Mary Beth and David got up and left the courtroom.

Chris kissed David goodbye and then she and Mary Beth went into the conference room. The Tuckers were led in and sat down.

"Hello Michelle".

"Hi Daddy. Mama".

"We just wanted you to know that we have custody of the girls. Your accusations were again found to be untruthful. Your girls are lovely girls, in spite of all of this. We are blessed to have them in our lives."

"This just got out of control, Daddy. It wasn't supposed to be like this".

"there is nothing you can say that will make this ok. We want you to know what our plans are. We are going to file papers stating that we intend to be appointed legal guardians with full physical and legal custody of both of them. We are going to ask that your parental rights are terminated, and we are going to ask that if they are not, for a restraining order keeping you from the girls. We are not abandoning you, but we are not standing behind you either- we cannot and will not condone what you did. We will give you $100 every other month for the things you will need in prison, and we will visit you on your birthday or on some holidays. But that's it. The girls will not come to see you. We raised you better than this, Michelle. You let us down, and you have brought shame to our family. Your girls deserve better than what you gave them, and they are going to get it, you can bet on that".

She didn't say anything. She just looked at her mom. "Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen".

"I have to go Michelle. I have your kids to raise".

With that, they stood up and walked out. Chris instructed the guard to take her back to the holding room.

She and Mary Beth headed back to their office.

She worked till 4, and then went home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris walked in at 4:30, and changed into her comfy clothes. She poured herself a club soda with lime and sat on the couch. She turned the news on, and grabbed her phone.

"Breaking news this hour: a mother is charged with an unbelievable 72 counts of child abuse, and contributing to the sexual assault of a minor, plus blackmail and extortion charges. The judge gave her no bail. Her children have been placed with family. According to officials, she was paid by her boyfriend and his friends to allow them to have sex with her 9 year old, who is now 11. Social services and the NYPD are still investigating".

Chris turned the news off, and then went to get more club soda. David came in then and said hi to her, and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

"Story just made the news".

"Not surprised".

"What do you want for dinner? We can have grilled steak kebabs, or steak rolls, or chicken. Anything you want".

He picked grilled steaks with his special seasonings, and baked potatoes loaded with all the trimmings.

She turned the oven on and got the potatoes out and forked them all over, and wrapped them in foil. She mixed up the marinade for the steak and he mixed the seasonings, and after she rinsed the steaks, he rubbed the seasonings in. she put the marinade into a bowl, and he got the pastry brush out to brush the steaks with.

He went and turned the grill on, and set his phone timer for 10 minutes. She put the potatoes in the oven, and started getting the trimmings ready.

Before long, dinner was ready, and they were sitting down to eat. She loved David's steak, and she was glad to have a nice meal at home.

They cleaned up the kitchen together and then she went and put her bikini on. This time she picked a blue bikini top with green bottoms. She got in the hot tub and soaked and soaked. David came out and joined her, and soaked with her.

"I am ready for happier times, honey. All we have left to do now is to find the stepdad and stepson, and charge them".

"You will find them soon, I am sure".

"I hope so".

They didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Feldberg is also investigating Social Services as to why they didn't return his calls for 8 months".

"They are always understaffed, babe. They never have enough people because there is never enough funding".

They stared up at the stars, and soaked in silence. He kissed her neck some, and she moved to sit in between his legs.

He massaged her shoulder blades and she melted.

"Babe, there is a partner's dinner 2 nights from now. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a hot date, would you?"

She spun around and straddled him.

"Very funny, honey".

They got a little playful, and he kissed her and nibbled her lips.

"Wanna go with me?"

"Where is it?"

"Mercucio's, on 55th".

"How dressy is it?"

"Pretty dressy. Black tie. We reserved the entire restaurant".

"Well, I guess I can go with you, if you want me tO".

He kissed her.

"Oh, I want you to".

She kissed him again. He reached behind her, and untied her bathing suit top. He pulled it off and then squeezed her boobs. He sucked on her boobs for a few minutes, and then untied her bathing suit bottoms. She undid his board shorts.

They had hot tub sex and she let all of her inhibitions go, she was vocal and he loved every minute of it. After they were done, he picked her up and then carried her to the bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night.

***The next morning***

Chris and David had fallen asleep after making love, and David woke up around 1. He went and locked the doors, set the alarm, got Chris' water, and turned off the hot tub. He slipped back into bed and wrapped his arms around Chris, and fell back asleep. They slept till her alarm went off, and she turned it off. She grabbed her phone and saw a text from Feldberg.

"Bomb threat called in to our offices. Take the morning off, come in at 12".

She set the new alarm for 10, and nestled back into David's arms.

He woke her around 8, and they played around in bed till 10, and then he made her breakfast while she got ready.

They went to work at 12, and kissed goodbye in the parking garage.

She couldn't wait for them to go on their Greece trip, in 2 weeks.

***Chris and Mary Beth's apartment***

Chris and Mary Beth got there at 12, and signed in.

Feldberg stopped by their office.

"Lt. Keeler- you will never guess who our bomb threat call originated from?"

"who?"

"Michelle Graves. She is being brought in for questioning. We have the recording from the jail, and our recording here. She is the one who entered the number in the phone, according to the video. She clearly says "There is a bomb in the building, exit now or you will die". Then she hangs up the phone and walks away. Luckily for us, the correction officer just happened to see it on tape right after she said it, so they alerted us right away.

"What a moron".

"She will be charged with making terroristic threats".

"She should".

Uniforms had arrested Ricky and Luke Graves overnight, so Chris had them brought down for questioning. She and Mary Beth started with Ricky and then moved on to Luke. They both admitted it, but they said Michelle forced them into it, and that's why they separated because Ricky didn't want to. So Michelle had lied, and she was now going to be charged with 4 counts of child abuse, 4 counts of contributing to the sexual assault of a minor, and 4 counts coercion, plus the count of making terroristic threats.

She was basically guaranteed to never take a breath as a free woman ever again.

Chris charged the stepdad and stepbrother with 2 counts of statutory rape each. Stewart and his friends, except Stephen Fisher, were going to be charge with 24 counts of child rape each. They were all going away for a long, long time.

Chris got back to her office. She texted Petrie, Isbecki, and Coleman, and told Mary Beth about her idea.

"What if the foundation provided counseling services for children who have been raped?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Lt!."

Everyone else agreed as well.

Chris was happy that a positive resolution, for the most part had come out of the investigation part of their case. She was glad it was behind her and that she could focus on other things.

In 2 weeks, She and David were going to Greece. Next weekend, she and the gang would work their booth for the first time. And she had permanently stopped a child from being raped.

She was very thankful for how all of these things turned out, and what she had coming up. Days like these were tough, but reminded her why she loved her job.


End file.
